


Cry Me A River

by ace_arsonist



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, I can’t write summaries, Joseph is kinda just there at the end, Soulmate AU, jerome is mentioned once then promptly forgotten about, kinda sad, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_arsonist/pseuds/ace_arsonist
Summary: Soulmate Au oneshotWhere you don’t know who your soulmate is until they say their final words.Deputy realises she’s made a mistake when she kills one of Joseph’s heralds.





	Cry Me A River

As my hands wrapped around the key, John hand reached for my wrist. Coughing and struggling to breath John clearly wanted the last word.  
“What if Joseph is right? Did you ever stop to think about that? Everyone thinks -”  
“No! Fuck you John and your little family too!” my voice and words consumed with wrath, how dare he think he can try to make me change my mind now while he’s dying and I’m here going to live. His eyes lit up with a look of realisation as if his whole world was crumbling.  
“May God have mercy on your soul” 

He was gone. As soon as my mind registered the words he had spoken I checked my wrist the words I had read so many times throughout my life. The words I spent nights thinking about. The words that seemed alien compared to the kids around me. They were exactly that ‘May God have mercy on your soul’  
“Oh fuck! Fuck! What have I done” I exclaimed. Not only had I found and lost my soulmate, I was the one who killed him. Time seemed to freeze. I had never felt love for this man, instead I spent my time hating him, planning my revenge, planning how to bring his family down. I cried not only for the memories never made lost to time, but for my short sightedness. My pitiful moment was broken by the crackling of my radio.  
“Well done Deputy-”  
“Not now Jerome, in fact find someone else to save the people in the bunker. I’ll leave the key in Falls End,” and with a swift movement I shut off my radio. 

It was two days later by the time I had made up my mind. I had to go to Joseph. I no longer cared that we were at ‘war’. I had let my actions speak for me, and they only brought wrath and ruin. The Seeds had been right. It had taken to me killing John for me to realise that. My tears the last couple of days had been enough to become a river or even an ocean.  
It was nightfall by the time I arrived at the doors in front of Joseph’s church. I could hear him talking away. I decided it was now or never and I opened the doors. It was much like the night we had gone to arrest Joseph except his siblings were not there. He briefly acknowledged me as I went to sit in the back row. I realised how strange it must of been to see the person killing your people walk into your church but it didn’t seem to faze him. 

It seemed like hours till Joseph had ended his sermon, I had been fighting back tears the entire time I was there. I waited until everyone else had left to approach Joseph.  
“I take it you were not here just to attend the service. What is bothering you my child?” he voice was soft and tender to the ear. I couldn’t reply to him, all that was racing through my mind was the picture of John laying dead. Feeling in my feet had gone and I had collapsed to my knees in floods of tears. Crying a river. Crying an ocean.) Joseph just knelt down next to me and whispered a prayer. 

Cry me a river. Cry me an ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a John fic. I wanted Joseph to have a bigger part so I’m going to edit it one day. But for now I hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry it was so short. :)


End file.
